The invention relates to a support device with a flexible support arm for use for example in a motor vehicle for supporting an apparatus such as a cellular telephone or a navigation apparatus, wherein the support device comprises a mounting structure, for example, a suction mechanism for its attachment to a smooth surface such as a windshield or a base plate which can be screwed to a console, further a support structure for receiving and retaining the respective device and a flexible support arm extending between the mounting structure and the support structure so that, by appropriate bending of the support arm the support structure with the apparatus can be moved into a position as desired by the user of the apparatus.
Such a support arm is known for example from applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,910.
The support arm disclosed therein comprises a flexible metal rod, specifically an aluminum rod, which can be bent non-elastically so that it retains its shape to which it has been bent and which is disposed in a flexible plastic tube, particularly a corrugated plastic tube, which has a diameter larger than the metal rod. At its opposite ends, plastic sleeves are mounted onto the rod which are connected to the mounting—and, respectively, support structures. In order to provide for a durable connection between the round flexible metal rod and the plastic sleeves the metal rod is flattened at its opposite ends so as to have a rectangular cross-section and is inserted into a correspondingly formed opening in the plastic sleeve and cemented to the plastic sleeve. In this way, relative rotation between the plastic sleeve and the metal rod is prevented. In addition, the end of the metal rod may be slightly upset to provide for firm form-fitting engagement between the metal rod and the end-sleeves.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a support device with a flexible arm of the type described above which however can be manufactured at lower expenses that is in a less labor-intensive manner.